Things washed away
by RoyalTee
Summary: This story picks up immediately following Jacob and Bella's failed movie date with Mike Newton. Long before the events of twilight a portion of the Quileute tribe was lost during a great storm never to be heard from again, but what if they didn't just vanish and the wolf gene lived inside of them too? What if they too felt a birth right to the land? Would there be war or peace?
1. Chapter 1: Ascension

I had no idea why I was wound so tight tonight. Tonight should have been a great night for me. I went on a date with none other than Bella Swan…I mean yea sure she brought along some creeper from her school, but that's neither here nor there it was still the "Jake and Bells Show" all night, and an episode that happens to be my personal favorite if I might say so myself. Still towards the end I felt this undeniable energy building up inside of me ready to explode at any moment, by the time I dropped Bella off I felt as though I could participate in a triathlon and still swim the English Channel. I had just pulled up to my house and finished parking the rabbit when I felt that energy turn into pure rage. It was stifling, blinding and it came from every fiber of my being.

So here I am pacing around my garage like a mad man, and in rolls dad with this awkward look on his face sizing me up.

"What do you want old man?" I asked in voice I didn't recognize.

"Everything OK son? You look a little on edge," he said looking at me with wide eyes. " Maybe you want to go take a walk?"

I stopped pacing and actually looked at him, before I could respond I notice that I could actually hear his heartbeat racing at an unnatural pace. I could clearly see each bead of sweat that was beginning to form at the base of his hairline; I could hear his breath hitch and each rough swallow of saliva he made.

" If I wanted to go for a walk dad, I would be out walking. I would much rather you leave me alone right now."

I said again in that deep double timbered voice that didn't belong to me. Obviously my father noticed as he flinched and bowed his head as though he couldn't help it. Before I got a chance to acknowledge what just happened, I felt rather than saw the presence of three other people approaching the house.

"There is someone at the door dad, why don't you tend to that."

With one last look in my direction I saw him plead with his eyes that I don't do anything crazy as he rolled back toward the house.

I needed to get a grip and soon, if I didn't I swear I felt as though I was going to combust from the fiery rage I felt boiling over inside of me. Come on Jacob rein it in man, think of happy things like making cookies with mom and how she would sing old Quileute children's songs with you. Don't think about the idiot piece of shit drunk driver that took her life in an instant. "Arrrrrrrrgh!" I yelled out of frustration, those thoughts only increased my rage. I began to tremble and feel intense pain in my bones. I tried steadying my breath and thinking of Bella, I felt myself relax if only a fraction. I thought of the sound of her laughter and how it reminded me of the tinkling of fine China or the sound of the most musical wind chimes. I thought about the beautiful chocolate orbs that were her eyes, and how they could either be swimming pools of emotion or fierce guardians of her heart. Just when I felt myself beginning to see through the haze of rage, I thought of how broken she was when she first came to me. How she would literally hold herself together to keep from mentally and emotionally falling apart.

How could anyone do that to her? He just left her fractured and alone lying in the woods. What kind of cowardly asshole does that? If I ever, EVER see Edward fucking Cullen he is a dead man. I will be his reckoning. He will rue the day he ever laid eyes on Isabella Swan. At that thought the pain came back even fiercer as my rage festered inside of my chest like an infected wound.

I stumbled behind my father towards the house while my senses went into overload; it was as if I could hear every heartbeat within a 5-mile radius pounding in my ears and see each individual hair in my father's ponytail swaying in the wind.

"Dad something is wrong with me." I said my voice going hoarse. " I…I don't know what this is!"

He stopped and turned to me, and when my eyes met his he never looked more like the chief of our people then in that moment.

"All will be revealed soon son, I am sorry that you have to endure this. You are not alone Jacob, this is a proud burden you must carry." He began. " Tonight you join your brothers as the protectors of our people and of the lands of which you traverse. You will get through this Jacob and you will emerge as a warrior."

Just as he finished I fell to my knees in front of him and cried out.

"Billy we need you to move it isn't safe to be that close to him." Someone said in a commanding voice.

I looked up to see where the voice came from and saw that behind my father stood the La Push Gang, also known as Jared Hatch, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and none other than Sam Uley their fearless leader. All with Glowing yellow eyes. Before I could react to their presence I felt the pain in my bones reach its breaking point, and with one last cry of pain I roughly pushed my father's chair away from me and seconds later I exploded into a giant fur covered beast.

What the hell? I thought panicked, what is this?! I looked at everyone around me for some explanation, but I was met with nothing but stunned expressions. I tried to take stock of what was happening to me, I felt like I was on all fours but I was way too high up for that to be possible. From what I could tell of my face I had a muzzle that definitely wasn't there a moment ago and if I had to take a guess I would say it was of the canine variety. My tongue felt wider and more textured than before, and my saliva seemed to be thicker and more copious. I tried to speak and it came out as some kind of bark, whimper combo.

I had to get my thoughts together before I went insane or at least anymore insane then I already was. I had never been more afraid in my life then I was in this moment, everything was wrong, I was wrong. Inside of my mind I could feel and hear thoughts and emotions that weren't entirely my own. It was almost as if I could feel another presence inside of my head, not a completely different being, but it was as if I was meeting a part of myself I had never met before. I could feel the new consciousness trying to reassure me that everything was OK, the whole experience felt extremely spiritual.

"Well shit!" Paul exclaimed looking at me with wide eyes. He let out a whistle of a approval. "Jake phased like a pro man."

"No kidding." Sam said before taking a few steps towards me with his hands spread wide. "Easy Jacob, I know this is all confusing right now." He stopped a few yards away. "I promise to explain, but right now I need you to follow me to the trees."

He said in an unassailable voice and then he burst forward as a giant wolf with fur as black as night and glossy like onyx.

A wolf! Sam was a wolf! I must also be a wolf too! At this thought I tried to check to see if I had a tail, and on my third or fourth revolution I heard laughter. Well sort of heard I guess, because it wasn't audible it was inside my mind. I must really be dreaming and I wish someone would kick me in the dingle berries

"AHH JACOB WHO KNEW YOUR MIND WOULD BE SO COMICAL." A voice in my head boomed. " SAM AND I AM SORRY FOR "BOOMING"" Sam said chuckling. Hearing Sam in my head was somehow different from hearing my "spirit wolf" as I had taken to calling the new presence in my mind. The wolf and I communicated in a spiritual way, he never actually spoke words, and his thoughts just seemed to run parallel to my own.

"Sam? Why are you in my head?"

"IT IS HOW WE COMMUNICATE AS WOLVES BROTHER. WELCOME TO THE PACK"

"Pack? As in wolf pack?" I asked incredulously. "So the legends are true?"

"THEY ARE. WE ARE THE PROTECTORS OF OUR PEOPLE."

" So what I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life as a monster?" I asked angrily. " How do I change back Sam?"

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER JACOB." Sam stated calmly. "THERE IS GREAT HONOR IN THIS JACOB."

" Tell me how to change back Sam." I said angrily followed by a growl. "Now!"

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN JACOB. YOU HAVE MUCH TO LEARN." Sam stated again in that same mono-toned calm voice laced with authority. " I KNOW THIS ISN'T A WELCOMED DUTY BROTHER, BUT COME LET ME SHOW YOU ALL THAT IS AT STAKE AND THEN YOU CAN CHOOSE TO COWER IF YOU WISH." he sneered. "YOU WILL FOLLOW ME TONIGHT JACOB."

The moment my brain processed the words I felt my body acquiesce as though controlled by some unseen force. Before I followed Sam I knew that I would, every muscle in my body told me to comply, even if I didn't want to.

" I HAVE ISSUED AN ALPHA ORDER." Sam explained. "YOU ARE UNABLE TO DISOBEY ME. I WILL LIFT IT WHEN YOU HAVE HEARD ALL THAT I HAVE TO SAY."

I tried one last time to disobey Sam just out of stubbornness, as I tried Sam began to circle me as if waiting for the moment I did.

"THIS IS USELESS JACOB. SUBMIT TO MY WILL." Sam ordered and for the first time tonight he wasn't so calm. His prowling around me began to turn predatory. I could hear a low threatening warning growl coming from him.

I began to growl myself, a sound that came from low in my chest as I tried to fight yet another Alpha-order. "NO!" I forced out as my struggle began to render me mentally exhausted.

"SUBMIT NOW JACOB! I AM YOUR ALPHA!" Sam roared as he began to growl menacingly mere inches from my face.

I could no longer stand and I was forced to my belly baring my neck to Sam in submission. I whimpered under the weight of the commands. Sam stood above me and growled threateningly into my throat before retreating seemingly satisfied.

"JACOB WHEN YOU FIGHT ME YOU ONLY MAKE IT HARDER FOR US TO FUNCTION AS A UNIT. I DO NOT TAKE ORDERING MY BROTHERS AROUND LIGHTLY." Sam said. "I KNOW THIS IS NOT AN EASY THING TO ACCEPT BROTHER. HOWEVER IT IS OUR BURDEN TO BEAR AND WE DO SO PROUDLY. OUR PEOPLE NEED US IN THIS TIME OF UNREST JACOB."

I lay at Sam's feet panting after the mental and physical strain trying to go against the order put me through, but I begin to feel the weight placed on me recede. When I was able to stand on my feet again I truly began to listen to Sam's words.

"Sam I don't understand, what could possibly threaten our people that we would need to be...sh-sh-shifters?" I asked disbelievingly.

"ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON BROTHER." Sam said before making a yipping sound that was soon followed by three new voices in my head.

" Jake are you OK man?" asked one voice. " It's Embry bro."

" I'm a giant wolf that hears voices Embry." I answered sarcastically. " Never been better."

"That's the spirit Black," said another voice. " Way to be an optimist." I couldn't make up my mind if it was Paul or Jared.

" Jared bro." Jared clarified.

" Paul's being quiet cause' he owes me five bucks." Embry said. " He swore Sam would have to take a chunk out of you."

" Oh whatever Call he came close enough to it." Paul shot back. " Who knew the pup would give up so easy."

"ENOUGH. JACOB HAS MUCH TO LEARN TONIGHT." Sam cut in and said to me. " RUN WITH US BROTHER."

With one last look in my direction he threw back his head and released a howl of welcoming that was echoed by my brothers, it began rich with pride and boisterous, but ended somber and compassionate; compassion for me as I too must now carry this weight on my shoulders.

Just as I reached the edge of the forest I turned to look at my father, he looked back at me, eyes shinning with pride before giving me a firm nod. The pack and I, together as one, took off into the night. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, us all running in perfect synchronization at top speed. I could feel emotions that I recognized were not my own, I was completely in-tuned with the emotions of the pack. They were unique and unified at the same time. I fit in as though I was the missing jigsaw piece to complete the puzzle. I was unsure of this supernatural world but it felt right.

I tentatively opened myself to the emotions of the pack and was quickly assailed with feelings of pride, exhilaration and freedom. We were all on a supernatural high as we ran without abandon along the path that Sam set before us.

We ran through dense wooded areas with skill and agility I never knew I possessed, I noticed that as fast we were going everything around me should have been a blur, but I could make out every detail. Even though it was close to midnight I could see everything as though it was noon, colors and creatures I had never seen before jumped out to me; with sounds and smells I had never experienced. It was exhilarating to say the least. I could feel my brother's excitement being driven by my own and it was indescribable. As I came out of my revere I noticed that I could hear their thoughts as well, intermingling with my own.

"Yea…you'll get used to that." Embry said.

" Really?" I scoffed.

" No not really…it suuuuucks." Embry laughed.

" Yea I bet." I said reveling in the feeling of sharing a laugh with my former best friend. I felt him wince at that thought. I knew it was unfair, but hey that's how I had been feeling for the past month or so. I mean he could have told me about this, he could have told me he committed murder and I would have taken the secret to my grave.

" So this is why you ditched me and Quil huh Call." I said annoyed. " Couldn't send me a heads up though right?"

" I had no choice Jake. But if I had the chance" He answered mournfully. " I would have prepared you just as I would Quil." He said as he began to think about the fact that Quil also showed signs of the fever setting in. I could see in his mind that he wished to warn our friend of his impending change.

" Geeez get a fucking room will ya?" Paul thought angrily. " I really would rather not watch this weeks episode of " Of Wolves and Gay men." Jared and Sam snickered at that.

Ignoring Paul I concentrated on Embry's last thought. No I thought fiercely. Not Quil. He was such a goof ball; this life of hiding the monster inside you would not suite him. Maybe if we warned him he could leave and avoid this happening, or maybe take up a yoga class to keep his anger in check.

"STOP." Sam said calmly but commanding. " WE WOULD NEVER DENY A BROTHER HIS BIRTHRIGHT." He said coming to a complete stop just before reaching the edge of the woods. I could feel Embry's irritation at Sam's words and couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Sam we aren't exactly talking about the crown jewels here OK." I said shaking my scruff exasperatedly. " This is more of a life sentence than a birthright." At my words I saw agreement and longing run through Paul's mind before he curbed his thoughts. Jared's thoughts were relatively calm, but I saw recognition and pain flash through Sam's mind before his mental shield returned.

" BEFORE YOU START WITH YOU SELF DEPRECATING INNER MONOLOGUES JACOB." He began and I could see he was referring to me thinking of us as monsters. " YOU SHOULD LEARN THE REASON FOR YOUR EXISTENCE."

" This is going to be good." Jared said chuckling anxiously. " I can't wait to see the pups face when he realizes what his pale-face has been up to."

" Shut up Jared." Embry said apprehensively, as he growled and bared his teeth in his direction.

" The best part is he thinks he's fixing her." He said laughing. " But…I'm pretty sure there is no cure for being a leech lovin' pale-face."

"SILENCE!" Sam roared instantly forcing all of us on to our bellies in the dirt. I whimpered along with my brothers under weight of that command. It was infallible and absolute.

" JACOB YOU WILL PAY 100% ATTENTION TO ME. AND YOU ALL WILL BE MENTALLY QUIET UNTILL I SAY OTHERWISE." Sam commanded and once my brother's thoughts were suppressed I was assaulted by a retelling of our legends, each story that would take minutes to tell, passed before my eyes in seconds. I was a spirit warrior of my tribe, a direct descendant of Taha Aki himself! I was charged with the protection of my people against all dangers, of men and of sorcery.

I saw stories of others who possess the powers to turn into beast but used it for ill will. I saw stories of beings that walked between the world of men and the void of spirits. The most important thing I saw were dead men that still walked the earth, with skin cold like ice and hard like marble that shined eerily in the sun, teeth as sharp as the talons of a hawk and a pallet that only salivated for the blood of the living.

I saw that of all dangers, this was the only one known to still exist, as all the rest have faded to legends of old. As Sam got to the subject of the cold ones he began to skip over parts, he stayed away from specifics of a certain story involving my great grandfather and last known true chief Ephraim Black. The point Sam did get across was that there was a treaty brokered between a coven of Cold Ones and our tribe that kept them off our lands, and us from revealing their secret to the pale-faces. This treaty has allowed them to return now and reside in Forks, thus inadvertently causing our change.

How can this be? Cold Ones remain a grave threat to our people, and there they are lurking just beyond our lands! I wanted to question Sam so bad but I was bound by his gag order. I knew in my heart of hearts the coven was the Cullen's. The very last thing Sam showed me brought me to my belly once again, but this time in anguish. I howled a sorrowful howl into the night.

Sam showed me Bella. Bella lying in a muddy puddle in the woods whimpering and cold, and I felt his emotions as a picked the small girl up and cradled her to his chest while he tried to lend her his warmth. He showed me as he carried her back to her father and just before he handed her over to him he deciphered one phrase from her intelligible ramblings. "Why am I never enough?" I felt Sam's emotions crumble on me like a ton of bricks as he felt a tear in his heart at her words. At that point a memory of a heartbroken Leah Clearwater flickered but was soon quelled.

"JACOB YOU MAY SPEAK." Sam ordered without malice I could tell he was subdued by where his thoughts led him, even though he kept them firmly locked behind an iron curtain.

"Sam I…I don't understand…why did you show me Bella?" I asked even though I knew the answer, I just needed to be told I was wrong. Sam saw through me. "BROTHER YOUR SUSPICIONS ARE CORRECT." Sam said apologetically.

"NO!" I roared and noticed my brothers flinch under my ferocity. I searched each of their minds for the truth and then I saw it, Bella on the back of that blood-sucking monster running through the forest smiling a smile that I so rarely saw anymore. I saw how unbeknownst to Bella, Cullen turned toward Sam and bared his teeth before smirking and changing directions. I felt my heart break at the idea that Bella would lie to me to protect a monster like Cullen.

Is that what I was now, a monster like him? Would I hurt the ones I loved? All these questions begin to race through my head until I felt myself on the verge of a full-fledged panic attack. I tried to get my thoughts straight but it was impossible, I had a never-ending stream of thoughts and emotions that weren't even mine clouding my brain. It wasn't enough that I had to surrender my body I also had to surrender my mind?

I decided to get away; I just needed a moment to take it all in. I felt the others apprehension of me leaving, but Sam didn't command me to stay, and for that I was thankful. I ran in the direction I was sure was home and tried to ignore the thoughts of the pack as I ran, I was halfway there when I smelled it, it was bleach rotten candy and decay all broiled and basted in the raunchiest perfume imaginable. I tried to locate the source of the smell and saw a flash of fiery red hair racing through the trees towards Forks. Without a thought I ran after it, as I instinctively knew what it was, a Vampire.

"JACOB STOP HER IF YOU CAN BUT BE CAREFULL WE ARE ON THE WAY!" Sam Commanded. "YOU ALL MAY SPEAK."

"Gee thanks dad." Paul Sneered, but I could see in his mind he was totally focused on the task at hand.

"JARED, EMBRY GO TO LA PUSH IN CASE SHE GETS BEHIND US. I DON'T WANT OUR PEOPLE UNPROTECTED."

"On it." Jared said as he and Embry headed towards La Push. I saw that she had noticed my presence behind her and picked up her speed. I followed suit and also picked my speed up. I tried to run wide to cut off her ground but she just floated back to my immediate path. She would let me get just close enough for her odor to burn my nostrils when she would sprint out of reach. Frustrated I looked for anyway to change my luck, when I noticed just ahead a rather large pine in our path and if I timed my lunge just right, I was sure she would run up the tree and double back in her attempt to humiliate me more.

"Be ready!" I said as I felt my adrenaline ramp up to a high-octane level.

Just before we reached the tree I lunged at her and allowed myself to plow sloppily into the tree. I flailed as I tried to reach my feet and face her and just as I expected she landed and sneered at me. "Stay out of my way dog." She turned on her heal to run in the opposite direction but she was tackled to the ground by Paul. The moment his body collided with hers I rushed her, I reached her as she was getting on her feet and after one bone crushing kick to Paul's rib she attempted to jump over my head, I caught her by her calf muscle with my teeth. Just as my grip began to slip I jerked my head to the side and threw her towards Sam who had just cleared the tree line. Sam bound towards her body when in mid air she gained control of her limbs and tucked herself into a barrel roll over his head. Without missing a beat she latched onto a tree and climbed out up out of our reach.

"I do not wish confrontation with you mutts!" She hissed. "Why do you hound me?" She asked then let out this ear piercing cackling laughter and with that she was gone; we lost her to the treetops.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked once we were sure she was gone.

"THAT is our current vampire nemesis." Embry said matter-of-factly.

"Yea the bitch just keeps coming, and we can never lay a paw on her." Jared said angrily.

"Yea pup; you're the first to ever actually sink some teeth into her. Congrats." Paul said weakly before phasing.

"EMBRY BRING MY TRUCK TO PICK UP PAUL." Sam said before phasing and tending to Paul. Sam checked to see just how many bones were broken.

"It looks like it's just a few ribs, should be healed within the hour." Sam said.

"So soon? Chicks dig war wounds." Paul joked.

"Sorry to disappoint." Sam snorted as helped Paul put on his shorts before helping him stand. "We need to get to the road to meet Embry." I barked and did my best to nod my head. I remained alert as we made our way to the road, having an actual encounter with a vampire had done wonders to rattle my already shattered nerves.

"It takes a while to get used to it dude, but you kicked ass tonight" Jared said appreciatively. The wolf in me glowed with pride while the man struggled with the fear and anxiety. "Thanks...I guess." I said unsure.

Just as we reached the road we reached the road Embry screeched to a stop in front of us, I phased back to help Sam get Paul into the truck comfortably. As I finished helping Paul into the truck I noticed Sam and Embry staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just phased back." Embry said surprised. "That usually takes at least 5 hours to figure out, the current record is Sam, and he couldn't do it for two weeks."

"I didn't actively do anything. I just phased back when you did. It was like walking ya know, like I didn't have to tell my body to do it." I tried to explain to a stunned Embry, as I spoke I could feel Sam staring at me intensely before shaking his head and jumping into the driver's seat.

"You know while we're on the subject your first phase was a lot less painful than the rest of us." Embry said smirking and nodding in my direction. "You're a natural man."

"Awesome I'm the best a not being human." I said sarcastically. "That's just peachy."

"Gotta appreciate the little things Black." Embry said cheerily hoping in the back with Paul.

"Yea the little things." I echoed sarcastically as I jumped in the front seat. "I'm tired, I'm hungry and I am naked. I just want this night to be over already." I said dejectedly.

"I'll drop you off at your house Jacob. It's been a long night for us all. Tomorrow there are still things we have to go over, so I will need to see you, stop by my house around noon. As much as your gonna hate this Jacob, it's for the safety of Bella." Sam said hesitantly as we pulled off. " It's important that you stay away from Bella until you are able to control your phasing better." Sam started before turning to me with glowing yellow eyes and saying in a doubled timbered voice. "YOU WILL NOT GO SEE ISABELLA SWAN UNTIL I LIFT THIS RESTRICTION."

To say that I was enraged would be an understatement. Not only did I have to hand over my life for the sake of my tribe I had to give up my free will as well? I couldn't contain myself; my whole entire body began to shake as I felt a shiver of rage run down my back.

" It isn't enough that I have to give up my life for this shit Sam?" I growled through gritted teeth. " No, YOU have to take away my choices too right?"

" Jacob calm down now" Sam said before ordering me again. " You will not phase in this vehicle." It was too late to stop the change from happening, but because of the order I was forced to throw myself from the open window of the truck landing as a wolf. The moment I caught my footing I released a howl of anger into the night. My wolf railed against the idea of being ordered, and his anger fueled my own.

" I'm sure all of the Rez enjoyed that one." Jared quipped disregarding the angry thoughts running through my head at the moment. I was in no mode for jokes. I was livid. I felt Sam phase in moments later and all it did was fan the fire.

"JACOB I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH." Sam said while running towards me. "IT IS NOT AN EASY THING TO CEASE HAVING CONRTOL OF YOUR LIFE."

"Then give it back to me!" I yelled angrily. "Stop using that Alpha-Wolf bullshit on me."

"Aww deal with it Black we all do." Jared said. "Sure it's annoying but you'll get used to it."

"Stop fucking telling me that!" I shouted. " Stop telling me that I'll get used to having my humanity stripped from me." I said pleadingly as my anger turned to despair. "Cause I won't...I won't ever be ok with losing who I am." I said before phasing and collapsing to my knees on the ground. I felt rather than heard Sam's presence behind me but it mattered not, I couldn't stop the sobs that racked my body as I wept for the sixteen-year-old boy who had died tonight. The Jacob Black that I woke up as today was no longer; he left behind nothing but a hollow carcass. I cried into the earth until I could weep no more. And when I no longer produced tears I dry heaved until I threw up all the contents of my stomach. Through my whole ordeal Sam remained at my side silently lending me his strength to get through and whether I was ready to admit it or not, I was grateful.

Sometime during my meltdown it had begun to rain, though I wanted to be a man and pull myself together I couldn't seem to find the will. I remained despondent for how long, I wasn't sure, but Sam remained vigilant. Embry and Jared ran over to us after a while, and they too just sat with us in the mud in a silent show of support. I don't know if it was the solidarity or comradery that did it, but I was finally able to come out of my reprieve. My wolf, which had been silently allowing the man in me to grieve, let his presence be known again by signaling this was where we belonged and everything would be ok.

"Thank you." I croaked my voice raw and hoarse. Knowing nothing else needed to be said my brothers and I rose to our feet. Embry handed me some shorts and after I put them on he patted me on the back before running in the direction of his home. Jared did the same sending me a head nod before heading deeper into the woods and phasing. Soon it was just Sam and I.

" I know this is hard Jacob, it's hard on us all. The price we pay is much too steep." Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder. " But I won't ever let you lose yourself brother. And I would never do anything I didn't believe was in the best interest of you or the pack."

" Thank you Sam." I said genuinely. " But I can't help but feel like since the first moment I phased, I lost some of who I am. Each moment after just chips away at the remains." I said looking out into the woods. " I've never been so weak in my life."

" What happened tonight doesn't make you weak Jacob. It makes you strong for enduring a warriors pain." Sam said coming to stand in my line of sight. " Pretending we don't feel makes a man weak. We have all been there. We will all be here to catch you Jacob, we are your brothers," he said giving me a reassuring nod. We stood in silence for another moment before Sam spoke again. " OK go home have a shower and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

" Alright Sam." I said before trotting the rest of the way to my home. When I entered my house the clock read 4:46 am and the house was silent. I could hear dad snoring in his room and I was happy to hear that he was asleep. I headed straight for the shower and the moment I entered the steaming hot water I felt my muscles instantly relax. I washed all of the muck from my hair and knew it would be the last time I would have it this long. My hair that had once been my pride and joy had now become a hindrance. I noticed while running that I was exceptionally shaggier then the others while in wolf form, given their short-cropped haircuts I had deduced that it came from my hair being longer.

After a while I just stood in the shower and allowed the water to cascade over my body hoping it would help clear my mind. Soon the water went cold and I was forced to leave the shower. I was starving so I went searching for food in the kitchen, I saw half of a pizza pie on the counter and grabbed a two-liter coke out of the fridge to wash it down. When I finished I was still hungry but not quite as ravenous, so I made my way to my room and collapsed head first into my bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Shoulder

I awoke the next morning feeling like I had been hit by a freight train and lived to tell the tale, all of my bones were achy. Mentally I felt numb and devoid of emotion, it was a welcome feeling after the turmoil I went through last night. I threw on clean shorts and a T-shirt with some comfortable athletic slippers. Then I made my way to the kitchen to find my father already there reading the paper.

" Good morning dad." I said in a mono-toned voice.

"Jacob." My father said staring at me intently. "How are you this morning son?"

"I am ok dad." I said as I dumped half a box of cereal into a mixing bowl. " A lot better than I was last night." At this my father nodded his head in silent contemplation before speaking again.

"I have great pride in you son. You have brought honor to the Black name that I could never hope to accomplish." My dad said voice full of pride. "Our people will always honor your sacrifice son."

"Do they dad? Because as far as their gonna be concerned I just joined the Rez's resident gang. The Chief's son and future Chief of the tribe nothing but a low life thug." I said getting up from the table angrily. " The honor is just pouring on in here isn't dad."

"I know that right now it all seems bleak son." My father said sympathetically. "But the rain will stop and the sun will shine again."

"Yea well my forecast isn't all that accommodating right now." I said beginning to shake with anger. "I need to go see Sam."

Just before I could make it out of the house, the phone rang, glancing at the caller ID I saw that it was the Swan residence. I waited at the door to listen as my father picked up the phone in the living room.

"Hello?" My father said and thanks to my newfound abilities, I could hear the voice on the other line.

"_Hi Billy its Bella, is Jake around?" _Bella asked.

"I'm sorry Bella, Jacob is actually quite ill." My father lied smoothly, after all it was a rehearsed lie, it was the same one I had been told about Embry.

"Oh_ god I feel just terrible. We must have caught the same bug one of my friends came down with last night." Bella began. " I woke up not feeling to well either, I was actually calling to tell him I wouldn't make it down to see him today. Well...if he feels well enough anytime soon, tell him to give me a call." _

"Of course Bella, you make sure you get better soon ok?" My father said before hanging up the phone with her.

I turned to look at him for a moment and he just stared into my eyes before speaking. "It is for the best son."

"Right." I spat banging the screen door open as I was leaving the house.

I stood on the porch for a moment just breathing in and out before making my way to Sam's house.

As I was coming down the road I saw Quil heading in my direction and tried to pretend I didn't see him.

"Jake!" Quil yelled before running up to me. " Hey what's up man? How did last night go?"

"Fine Quil." I said dismissively, I could hear his hesitation before he continued.

"Well that's cool. I tried calling you last night but your dad said you went back out." Quil said falling into step with me.

I could feel him looking me over and I tried to ignore him. I knew from the once over I gave myself in the mirror this morning that I looked different than I did yesterday. I was three to four inches taller and I had packed on at least fifty pounds of muscle.

" Where ya headed?" He asked with trepidation.

Knowing my next answer would hurt him, I decided it might be best to cut ties with him now; things would just be easier that way. Maybe if I could distance him from the pack, I could hold off his change a little longer.

"I'm headed over to Sam's to chill for a bit." I said sounding like a douche even to myself. Quil was on me in a second he grabbed my shoulder and tried to stop my stride, but I actually dragged him for a moment before I realized what he was trying to do.

"Sam's? Really Jacob?" Quil yelled at me from behind wild eyes. " I don't buy it. You like Sam even less than I do, now what, your just part of the gang?"

"Yea well last night I got the chance to catch up with Sam, Em' and the rest of the guys." I replied smugly. "I decided they aren't all that bad after all."

"So what...you just ditch me for them?" Quil asked angrily. " Just like Embry? I mean you don't even look like the same person Jake, just tell me what's going on!"

I didn't reply I just stared at him with a "get over it" look on my face. While Quil and me had our stare down Paul walked over to us.

"Everything ok here Jake?" Paul asked eying Quil. Quil looked between the two of us for a moment before stepping closer to me.

"Fuck you Black." He snarled in my face before looking Paul up and down then walking away. I watched him walk up the road for a moment before sighing and turning to Paul.

"What's up Paul?" I asked as we started walking again. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh not bad at all. It's as if I was never hurt...our gift from the Great Spirit." Paul said waving grandly, I snorted and we shared a laugh at that. "I know it sounds lame as hell...but things will get better eventually."

"Yea? Get better for you?" I asked.

"Still waiting for my eventually." Paul said smiling ruefully. We continued in silence for a while each of us lost in our own thoughts, soon we fell in to an easy back and forth over anything we could think of, that wasn't supernatural.

Once we reached Sam's house I could hear Embry and Jared already inside, along with Sam and the voice of a female. I figured that it was Sam's new girlfriend everyone on the rez talked about, for being a "man stealer." I wasn't sure of all the particulars but I know that Sam was once engaged to Leah Clearwater, and then dumped her for some girl from the Makah rez. Before we reached the door, Paul stopped me.

"Listen when we get inside, don't stare at Emily alright?" Paul said sternly. "She's Sam's fiancé."

"Stare? Why would I stare?" I questioned. " And fiancé? So soon? Geeez wasn't he engaged to Leah just a couple of months ago?" I asked skeptically, Paul just chuckled.

"Yea, Yea he was." Paul answered. "But that's a story Sam will have to tell you his self. As for Emily, she got to close to Sam once and he phased. She's scarred on the entire left side of her body from her face down. Everyone thinks she survived a bear attack."

"Each of us has to pay our own toll. The scars are Emily's, the deed is Sam's." he said before opening the door.

I wondered why Emily would have to "pay a toll" as Paul had put it, she didn't ask to be maimed by her werewolf boyfriend I'm sure. I would have to ask Paul why he felt that way one day.

Soon as he opened the door, I smelled the most wonderful aroma, food. I could pick out the smell of bacon, eggs, some toast and was that blueberry muffins? I quickly entered the house behind Paul, hoping to get a plate. I had noticed that my appetite had tripled since I had undergone the change. Sam's house had a cozy warm inviting feel to it. I could tell that someone put a lot of care into how the house was maintained; it was neat and clean. The wallpaper was bright and lots of light shone through the windows, making the place glow cheerily. It definitely had a "Home- Maker's" touch to it.

Sam was in the kitchen hugging Emily from behind while she set about cleaning the kitchen; Embry and Jared were devouring plates over flowing with food at the small dining table behind them. I felt myself began to salivate at the sight and my stomach groaned loudly in protest. Jared began to laugh knowingly, and jeered with a mouth full of food. " Man this food is too good. You shoulda been here sooner Jake. I think there's a little toast left though." He finished laughing at his own joke. Sam turned a nodded in my direction with a smile, as he did Emily also turned to smile at me.

Paul's warning had been very wise, because without it I would not have been able to conceal my reaction to the grotesque scars that marred Emily's otherwise beautiful face. She had three angry claw marks that ran the length of the left side of her face and down past her collarbone. I now know why I had never seen her around the Rez, I knew from the way she shied away from my eyes in fear of what she might see there, she didn't want to see people's reaction to her face.

" Hi you must be Jacob Black!" She chirped happily. "Welcome, I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancé."

"I am." I said nodding and doing my best attempt at a smile, though I hardly found anything to smile about anymore. "Thank you, very nice to meet you."

"Jared quit teasing your brother. Please come have a seat I'll make you a plate." Emily said swatting Jared over the head.

I hurried to grab a seat at the table as Sam clapped me on the back when I passed.

"How are you feeling Jake?" Embry asked between bites once I was seated. " I mean physically." He added when he noted the hard look I gave him.

"Well when I first woke up I was sore as all hell but the walk here did me some good, cause' I feel much better." I said honestly, as I rotated my shoulder.

"I knew it." Embry smirked smugly. "Just like you phased easier then the rest of us, you get through the after effects WAY easier."

"After effects?" I questioned.

"After you phase back to human, after your first phase…you basically feel the aftermath of having every bone in your body break and re-break all over again for the next few days. Its almost unbearable that first day though, you usually have to phase a few times to help yourself through it." Sam said sitting across from me just as Emily brought me a plate piled high with bacon, eggs and those homemade muffins I smelled earlier, I immediately dug in after a quick thank you.

"Yea I definitely would use more of a descriptive word then achy." Paul muttered. "You definitely have talent pup."

"Jake's a natural." Embry said appreciatively to which Jared snorted and Paul nodded in agreement to focusing on the plate Emily sat before him.

Sam remained quite on the subject, something I was beginning to notice he did whenever it came up. For a while, the only sounds in the kitchen were of us smacking away at our food before Sam finally spoke again.

"Jacob I wanna take you out and show you the boundary lines and work you into the patrol schedule. Afterward I wanna work on some ways to control your temper in order to maintain control over your shift."

Sam told me. "Jacob and I will patrol alone so you guys are free to do whatever, I'll howl if we need you. I will need all of you guys to be on first beach at 5pm for Jacob's Induction Ceremony but you're free till then. Oh one other thing keep an eye on Quil, he is already showing the signs, so it should be any day now."

"I don't think he's too close yet, me and Jake did a good job of pissing him off this morning and he didn't even buzz a little." Paul said as I nodded in agreement.

"Nonetheless I would like to keep our eye on him. Not saying you have to follow him…just check in with him from time to time." Sam replied.

"You got it." Jared said.

"Alright that's it, get out. See you all at 5pm sharp." Sam said dismissing our informal meeting just as I was finishing my food.

Paul, Embry and Jared all grabbed some food and left, and Emily began cleaning up after them. Once Sam saw that I was finished eating he hugged and kissed Emily before we made our way to the woods, once under the cover of the trees Sam turned to me.

"Alright ready for Wolf 101?" Sam joked before holding up an elastic anklet tied to a pouch.

"This is one of your new best friends, as you know we can't phase clothing, in order to circumvent this we drop our shorts in the pouch and tie it to our ankle." Sam said demonstrating how to do it before tossing one to me.

"You try." He said before he phased.

"It's convenient, it's trendy and it will drive the lady wolves wild." I said in a faux advertisement voice.

Sam made a choppy barking sound that I assumed was laughter before running off into the woods. After making sure my shorts were secure I called on my wolf and ran after Sam. I had to admit as much as all of this had taken out of me, it kind of felt good to be on four legs again. One good thing that did come out of all of this was the speed, there was nothing like running through the trees with the wind in my fur. My struggle with what I had become only worsened with the ease at which all things wolf came to me.

"Yea about that, I believe that I have a theory as to why everything is so much easier for you." Sam said and for once he didn't sound like the terminator. Sam's chuckle reverberated around inside my head.

"I'm not using the "Alpha" voice." He explained. " I can turn it off and on. Anyway I believe all things "wolf" come easy to you because, you are from the strongest line of wolves. You are Taha Aki's direct descendant and your great grandfather was the Alpha to the last phasing Quileute."

I listened intently as Sam explained to me his theory and I had to agree it made a lot of sense. Most of it I knew already though, as son of the Chief I knew that I was a direct descendant of Taha Aki. I didn't know that my great-grandfather was the last to wear the mantle of Alpha, and couldn't help but feel my heart swell with pride at my heritage.

"Yes, yours is a proud bloodline, but that's something we already knew. I mean you are the Chief's son after all." Sam said his logic mirroring my own.

As I turned these thought over in my head, two things stuck out in my mind. One thought that stuck in my craw, was if I was the intended chief of the tribe did that mean I was meant to be Alpha? As much as he tried to hide it, I could feel Sam's contention at that thought.

"By way of birthright you are intended to be the Alpha of this pack." Sam said hesitantly. " However the Great Spirit has saw fit to call upon me to fill the role until you are able to do so yourself. When the time comes Jacob the title is yours."

"Sam honestly I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing as it is, I am not ready to be the Alpha of anyone." I said reassuring Sam I wasn't after his throat. "If I'm truly honest, I don't know when I'll ever be ready for that."

When I finished speaking I could feel Sam mentally relax. We ran in silence for a while as we skirted a long the borders to our lands, I wondered why we even let them keep these boarders when they weren't even here to protect them; I highly doubted they would give us the same courtesy.

"Because it is written Jacob." Sam answered.

One more thing that bothered me but had nothing to do with Sam was my father's involvement. As the Chief of the tribe he knew all about the wolves even before I became one, but he also knew that the moment Sam phased, if no one else on this entire reservation was damned, I was. He could have warned me, he could have sent me away to stop this from happening. Pride. What a useless emotion, pride kept my father from saving his only son from a life of turmoil and danger.

Sam who had been dutifully ignoring me saw where my thoughts were and he decided it was best to change the subject.

"I don't want to upset you more, but there's one other thing we need to go over. As wolves we have a very unique talent for finding the perfect mate to carry on the wolf gene and to compliment the man. Its called imprinting and it occurs the moment you make eye contact with your soul mate, and at the moment I am the only imprinted wolf."

I thought about what Sam was telling me awhile but honestly, I couldn't find it in me to worry about it. I knew deep within my heart Bella was my soul mate, if anything it just made me more anxious to see her. I just hoped she would be open to me and ready to move on from the heartache that leech had caused her; maybe she would finally let us move forward if she knew I was her soul mate. I could make Bella happy, I was 100% sure of that, we were good together and good for each other. While it wasn't always rainbows and sunshine between us, I felt that's what made us stronger than any fantasy she had with Cullen. With this newfound revelation of what he really was, I was sure a lot of Bella's feeling stemmed from him being supernatural, Bella never was one for "normal" anything.

"Jacob I don't think you understand, just because you the man love her, doesn't mean you the wolf will be content with her. If I were you I would pursue Bella Swan no longer." Sam said apprehensively. " There is a high chance that she is NOT your imprint, she's not even native. Should you continue with her, imagine the pain you will cause her down the line if you imprint."

"I'd ignore the imprint." I said simply.

"You cannot fight it Jacob this is a woman who would be chosen for you by the Great Spirit. You will only hurt Bella." Sam said exasperatedly.

"I wouldn't cause her pain because I wouldn't leave her for some bullshit mystical arranged wedding Sam." I sneered. "If I can be a warrior for my tribe I can damn sure be a warrior for the woman I love."

"So arrogant Jacob. You have NO idea what you are even speaking of Puppy." Sam sneered right back before opening his mind to me and showing me what imprinting did to him.

I saw how Sam and Leah planning their life together late at night in each other's arms. I saw their dreams of college and a grand wedding, how many children they would have. I tried not to witness the intimate moments they share but Sam forced them into my mind just as strong as an Alpha command. I could feel the love held for Leah and in some weird subdued way, he still held for her.

"Sam I don't understa…" I started to say until I saw it.

I saw how the turmoil Sam went through for those two weeks he was unable to phase back. The confusion and loneliness that just kept fueling his rage rendering him unable to become human again. His pain humbled my own as I saw what it felt like to truly believe you were nothing but an animal.

Leah helped him phase back finally. One day he had wandered closer to the rez then he had meant too and saw her sitting on the beach silently sobbing. It broke his heart to see her like this, but it defeated him just enough for the rage he held to leave his body. When he again walked on two legs he went to her, tired, dirty and naked. He could give her no explanations; no assurances that he wouldn't disappear again, but he was there and Leah accepted him. He knelt before her put his head in her lap and they wept.

Sam's emotions in that moment brought me to my knees and despite his best effort; I could see Sam's struggle. His love for Leah had never been stronger than that moment and it killed him to not be able to tell her what had happened to him, but he knew he had to go to the elders first. They made love on the beach that night and for the first time since Sam's phase, he felt whole again.

"If you loved her SO much Sam, why wouldn't you fight this for her?" I questioned him as he retreated behind his mental shield for a moment. Sam didn't answer my question instead he continued with his story.

Life had begun to pick back up for Sam and Leah, and against the wishes of the Elders, Sam secretly told Leah of the wolf. Leah had taken some convincing but once she was shown she accepted Sam for who he was and what it meant. So they altered their life plans, instead of going away for college they would both enroll in Port Angeles once Sam could fit it in to his schedule. They had planned to have a private ceremony within the next month to exchange vows in the Quileute way and Leah had begun to make the arrangements. She sent for her cousin Emily, whom at the time was her best friend, to come get everything together for the ceremony.

"Sam…you have got to be kidding me…she's Leah's cousin?" I asked with disdain. "I can't believe this."

"Just listen Jacob…please." Sam pleaded and I had to wonder if I was the first to witness Sam's failure, he winced at that thought but said nothing more.

When Emily arrived Leah was the epitome of a blushing bride Sam had never seen his Lee Lee so radiant. They lay in each other's arms at night and she would tell him of all the things she and Emily were able to get done that day and how she couldn't wait for the two of them to meet as they couldn't quite find a time good for everyone yet.

Sam decided he worked hard both at his Job and keeping La Push safe, and if he decided he wanted to take some time off to meet his fiancé's favorite cousin then he could do that. So he decided to take the girls to lunch at a nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles that Leah loved. The girls were already in Port Angeles getting some shopping done and he would be meeting them there. When he pulled up to the restaurant he grabbed the fresh flowers he bought and he had just tossed the valet when he smelled it, it smelled like the most potent lilacs he had ever smelled. It completely over powered any other scent around him and it clouded his brain. Whatever smell was he found himself completely intrigued…and turned on by it? Before he could analyze it any further, he smelled Leah and turned to smile at her before glancing at Emily.

The moment Emily's eyes met Sam's it was like someone had snatched the earth from underneath him like a throw rug, the only that kept him from falling away into the abyss was Emily Young. The air between the two was electric and even those passing by noticed the intensity between the two. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and somehow he knew she was made especially for him. He stood open mouth gaping at Emily like a man who'd seen a lake after crossing the desert.

Sam was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Leah frantically pulling on his sleeve it was so annoying it took every ounce of his control not to snatch away from her. The distraction allowed Sam to come back to his senses though, and he was frantic. He didn't understand what had happened but he knew he no longer felt romantically inclined to Leah. As irrational as it was he knew that he was head over heels in love with Emily. He was completely nonplussed but could not find it within himself to feel anger or even contrition at the moment. He felt complete like every strand that kept him tied to the earth now bound him to Emily.

"To fight for the woman that I loved Jacob, I had to leave Leah Clearwater." Sam said. "Because I loved Emily Young and the moment you imprint you too will feel the same."

"Why would you have continued with Leah once you knew this could happen at any time?" Jacob asked annoyed. "You could have spared her a lot of heartache."

"Until I phased no one even knew that shifting was a possibility. So when I presented myself to the Elder's it took them a while to go through the old journals and records left by previous wolves." Sam explained. " A lot of the stuff we know now they didn't know to look for until something would happen and then they would start looking for things pertaining to that specific incident. There are still many things we are unsure of, but we've taken a "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" approach"

We ran along the borders for a while without saying anything to each other directly and we both tried our best to give each other privacy in our thoughts. Sam had given me a lot to think on, I would never want to hurt Bella if I could help it. I knew that but if what if I couldn't? Would she be yet another choice taken from me by the spirits? I know that I could never stay away from Bella altogether, but if I didn't imprint on her, could I stop pursuing her and just be her friend? For her I could, and I would, no matter what it did to me in the process.

"It's for the best Jacob." Sam said.

"Yea everything is for the best…but not the best for us Sam." I replied.

"This is true brother." Sam said. " We need to make our way to the beach. It's almost time for your ceremony."

"Alright Sam what should I wear to this shindig?" I asked sarcastically.

"This is one of the cooler things that happen for us after shifting Jacob. I think you will enjoy it. Hope you weren't all that attached to your hair though." Sam joked.

"Yea Yea I know it has to be cut, I've just been putting it off." I grumbled.

"Old Quil will cut it tonight at the ceremony." Sam said just as we arrived at the beach.

Paul and Jared had already prepared the pit and had just begun to light the fire. Embry was helping Emily prepare the food table and I spotted dad and the rest of the elders convening around the pit. Soon as Sam spotted Emily he phased and made his way over to her. I mentally sighed and followed suit.

"Jacob!" My father called to me with a wide smile and began wheeling in my direction.

"Hey dad." I nodded standing before him gazing out at the sun as it began to make its descent.

"Everything go well?" He asked eagerly.

"As well as can be expected really. Better than can be expected if you ask Embry."

"Well you do come from the strongest bloodline." My father said with a chuckle.

"Dad…you knew that I would phase. Once Sam phased…you knew that of anyone else on this rez I'm meant to be Alpha." I said turning toward him. "Why would you not prepare me for this?"

"Jacob…I could not tell you because it is against tribal law for anyone outside of the Spirit Warriors and Elder's to know. If your sisters still lived home you would be barred from even telling them, had…had Sarah been alive today I could not of even told her. I am Chief Jacob and the people follow my lead. I cannot press upon them laws that I am not willing to follow myself." My father said regretfully pausing for a moment.

"I know that you must feel some sort of contention because of this and while I do not believe this will alleviate it, I hope that one day when you are Chief you will understand."

"I am your son!" I yelled. "I was guaranteed this life sentence the moment the gene was triggered and you chose to uphold an outdated law that my DNA rendered irrelevant over preparing me to have my life turned upside down!"

"I am sorry son; it is the way of the tribe. My choices are no more mine then your choices are yours." My father said before wheeling back over to the Elder's. I watched after him for a moment before taking a deep breath and returning my gaze to the sunset.

"You alright Jake?" Embry asked as he came up beside me.

"I'm alright Em' just taking it all in ya know?"

"Yea I hear you…you know I don't mean to eavesdrop or anything but you know wolf hearing and all." Embry said tapping his ear with a smirk. " I don't think you've tried to see this from your dad's perspective at all. He's the Chief of the tribe and he's confined to a wheel chair depending on those around him when he is meant to lead. Having his son be Alpha has to definitely fill him with more pride then he has felt in a long while. After all I mean at least you have someone in your corner that knows at all you know? I'm not even allowed to tell my mother she thinks I'm just some loser dropout."

"They won't let you tell your mother?" I asked angrily.

"She's not Quileute…" Embry chuckled mirthlessly.

"Yea we know that mu-…" I stopped speaking mid sentence, Linda Call was not Quileute and neither was her son as far as anyone knew.

Linda and Embry moved to the rez when I was in second grade. I remember the day I met him, a few of the rez kids were giving him shit for being a Makah bastard till Quil and I jumped in. We'd been friends ever since that day. I had never heard tell of Embry's dad being Quileute, but I guess it makes sense, why else would his mother move here? No one outside of Linda knew who Embry's father was and she had never told Embry. As far as Embry knew his father was some random Makah resident who wanted nothing to do with him. Why then did Embry Call phase?

"How?" I asked.

"That's the million dollar question my friend." Embry replied staring out across the waves.

"Have you asked the Elders?"

"Well I don't really get the chance to ask them anything. None of us lowly grunts…they only speak to Sam. Anything we need to ask or to be done we tell him and he relays it to them when they meet."

"What if it's something personal? I mean they are there to guide us all." I asked incredulously

"We tell Sam. The Elders do not convene with any of the other wolves outside of Sam and maybe his Beta, which is Jared. They are really big on hierarchy and bloodlines, all that jazz." Embry said huffing. " Of course that puts me at the back of the line. Seeing as how I'm a bastard and all."

I scoffed at that and Embry just shrugged. I knew how much Embry struggled with not having a father growing up, to know that he was out there but never once came for him. The idea that his father could have lived just a few doors down and didn't care enough to acknowledge him had to hurt. Luckily for Embry his mother hadn't let the absence of a man in their lives consume her as Sam's mother did. Linda Call worked hard to provide for Embry all the same things all of the rez children grew up with. She was a gentle woman and she absolutely adored him in a way that only a single mother could. I know for her to believe him to be a lowlife was tearing Embry up inside; my heart ached for my best friend.

Where Linda Call was a stellar parent, Allison Leigh was her complete anti-thesis. Sam may have been better off raising himself, at least then he wouldn't have to contend with his mother's binge drinking and promiscuity. Sam's father Joshua Uley was a Quileute drifter who came and went as he pleased and had knocked up Sam's mother when she was only 14. Joshua Uley stuck around just long enough to sign Sam's birth certificate before the "next big thing" took him to the "next happening place" and he never returned. Allison never forgave Joshua and in turn she never forgave Sam for being his child. Sam paid for his father's mistakes until the day his mother died, and though she may have never had one good word to say about him, he loved her unconditionally.

"Have you ever asked Sam to ask about your father?"

"Yea I asked the first time I phased…like a child I thought maybe this would make my father proud enough to reveal himself. I was told the Elder's did not have a definite answer but because of Joshua Uley's dealings with other tribes they would assume he sired me…because they cannot confirm this I will be recorded as the first of my bloodline." Embry said refusing to meet my eyes. "I asked my mother again and she gave me the same bullshit story about some guy from the Makah rez. I want to confront her so fucking bad Jacob, but I can't even tell her why I know she is lying."

He said breathing deeply trying to control his emotions.

"I'm sure you've been Alpha-Ordered to not tell her?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You know it." Embry replied curtly.

"Yea I thought so…well then keep hounding her about your dad, find different ways to chip away her lies." I said excitedly. Embry made a scoffing sound before turning to me.

" That's the really good part the Elder's consider the subject a closed matter and it shouldn't be brought up again. Sam was told to Alpha-order me to stop questioning my mother." Embry replied sourly. "You know what it's like Jacob, to not be able to speak to your MOTHER when you so desperately need to. Imagine feeling like that and you saw her everyday."

"That's ridiculous! No fucking way is that ok!" I roared causing everyone on the beach to look over in my direction. I felt the tell tale trembles and took a few deep breaths to steady myself.

"Jacob come, we're beginning!" my father yelled over to me. I looked for a moment and he motioned for me to come over.

"Embry this will change, even if I have to go before the Elders myself I promise you that. I will handle this." I told him making sure he understood that I would do this.

"OK…easy Jake, your going all wolf on me." Embry said grabbing my shoulder. " Eyes glowing and everything. It's cool man. I mean its not, but it's good to have my best friend back. Now lets go get you indoctrinated bro!"

I shook my head a little and followed Embry over to the bonfire. Everyone was still wrapped up in their individual conversations until Old Quil rattled the whalebones on his staff; the energy around the fire went from lighthearted to mystical instantly. Everyone fell into a hushed silence and all eyes were upon old Quil as he made his way to the head of our semi circle to stand between my father and Sam.

"Many moons have passed since our last Spirit Warrior ascended. Though the dangers are great and many, our Spirit Warriors are young and few. Each of you are tasked with protecting the other and together you protect us all." Old Quil began in his wise and mystical voice.

"Tonight we welcome young Jacob Black son of William Black and heir of Ephraim Black into the fold. Come forward young Jacob."

I went and took my place in front of Old Quil as he gathered ancient crude looking shears from Harry Clearwater. I already knew I wouldn't enjoy this part of the evening.

"Young Jacob do you accept the spirit of the Wolf? Old Quil asked of me.

"I do." I replied to which Old Quil smiled and nodded before gently grabbing my ponytail and clipping it with the shears.

"Let this represent young Jacob leaving his boyhood." Old Quil said tossing my ponytail onto the pyre.

"Young Jacob do you accept the burden of protecting life? Asked Old Quil.

"I do." I replied and again Old Quil nodded before taking the necklace John Hatch handed to him and placing it around my neck. The necklace was made of whalebones and seashells.

"Let this represent the burden that young Jacob must now carry." Old Quil said.

"Young Jacob do you bind yourself to your brothers?" Old Quil asked of me.

"I do." Old Quil nodded before shaking his staff around me and chanting an ancient Quileute blessing.

When he finished my father came forward and motioned for me to kneel before him. "Receive the blessing of the Chief young Jacob and then you will receive the mark of your brethren." Old Quil said as he began to chant in the background.

"Jacob Black son of the Chief heir of Ephraim Black, I recognize you as a warrior of the people and protector of the land. The spirit of Taha Aki blesses you Kwoli." My father said to me before my brothers howled into the night.


End file.
